


Dusk and dawn

by slightlydeep_mostlyweird



Series: Poetry and karman [6]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, soft poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlydeep_mostlyweird/pseuds/slightlydeep_mostlyweird
Summary: One more poem featuring nature and karman
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: Poetry and karman [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779283
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Dusk and dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally written this with karman in mind and I had posted this on my poetry account. Later on somehow I didn't find it good enough so I didn't post it on AO3 but now that we have to reach a goal of 250 I thought of putting it out

Dusk and dawn 

You are made from the stuff days are made of,  
Open skies and warm embraces  
And smiles as bright as the sun  
You are made of all the dancing flowers  
Which wear colours of hopes, dreams and love  
Of long, unending roads  
Chasing the wandering clouds,  
Lush, green meadows and sparkling seas  
Of the excitement in the eyes of a child  
And the energy of the worker bees.

I am made from the stuff nights are made of,  
Eyes as mysterious as the moon  
Quiet skies and whispered words  
I am made of all the memories, secrets and thoughts, opened only in the dark  
Of long drives, and shared earphones on bikes  
And intertwined hands navigating the world  
Of walking along closing shops  
And thinking about all the the sparkling stars left to roam  
Of the peace in the mind of an old man  
And the content of returning home 

What happens when you and I meet ?  
The sky is painted in the most heavenly shades  
The birds create an orchestra  
Dusk and dawn is our meeting place  
-Sai

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please! I am @slightlydeep_mostlyweird and @yourfriendlyneighbourhoodpoet on insta


End file.
